Heir of Lord Voldemort
by shopaholic1369
Summary: Voldemort never attempted to kill Harry, instead he murdered his parents and kidnapped Harry to raise as his own son against Dumbledore and the light. Dark/Slytherin/Elemental Harry. Eventual M rating.
1. Prologue

Key for the story:

**parseltongue**

_letters/writing/'thoughts'_

**flashback**

**xxxxxxxxxx** change of POV during same time

* * *

**Prologue**

Lord Voldemort's robes billowed against the breeze while he stared up at the dark night sky. There was no moon, the only light came from stars that littered the sky like splattered paint, and shone like the brightest of diamonds. The night was windy, a murky scent permeated the air, heralding the arrival of a storm. Trees swayed ominously in the distance, and the sound of laughter rang out all around him. He sneered when muggle children walked past him wearing various costumes, his eyes lingered on a small girl dressed like a witch. A purple hat was perched precariously on her head, and she wore long green and orange socks. His blue eyes flashed red before he tore his gaze away from the sight, he didn't have time to waste. _'Filthy muggles, I could kill them all with one spell, it would be only too easy, but unnecessary.' _He began to stride down the cobblestone street, past a tall sign that read, _Godric's Hollow._

He had been waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action for weeks, ever since his loyal servant had told him about the prophecy. When he had first heard the prophecy he had been furious. How could a mere child, an infant, defeat him? How could a child be his downfall? His first thought had been to kill the child, him and his entire family. He couldn't be destroyed by someone who no longer lived. But then he came up with a much better plan, one that would lead to the downfall of not him, but of his enemies. If the boy had the power to defeat him, then he must be powerful. It was much better to have a powerful wizard on his side, than a dead powerful wizard. It would be a waste of magic. Why not raise the child himself? He had no heir, and he had been able to think of many benefits to having one. Loyalty. Devotion. Power. Being able to cut the old fool Dumbledore down was also a plus. _'Oh yes, I can't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he finds his savior gone.' _

He stopped in front of a house that hadn't been visible to him before that night, the fidelius was broken. It was a simple home, a modest two-story cottage made of stone. It was peaceful, and if one liked simplicity they would find it quite beautiful. He made less noise than the dead of night as he strode towards the house. He pulled out his wand, long, thin, white fingers wrapped tightly around it. He peered through the round front window, the curtains hadn't been drawn. The occupants inside, like the house, looked quite peaceful, if he hadn't known differently he wouldn't have thought they were in hiding. He saw, quite clearly, a man, tall with messy hair and glasses sitting upon the floor. Puffs of smoke were coming out of his wand, which a small laughing boy was trying to catch with his little fists. The little boy looked happy, his chubby cheeks were dusted pink. The boy had the same hair as his father, black as night.

A door opened and a woman entered, her hair was dark-red, like blood. She spoke words he could not hear as the father scooped up the boy and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down on the sofa and stretched his arms above his head. Lord Voldemort looked at the man with disdain. _'How can one be so foolish as to discard their wand during war?'_

He pushed open the gate and it creaked, but the couple inside did not hear. He flicked his wand at the door and it burst open. Shards of wood went flying as he stepped over the threshold. James Potter came sprinting into the hall, his countenance was one of fear. It was easy, too easy; he had not even picked up his wand.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

_'Hold me off without a wand? Foolish Gryffindor.'_ He laughed before casting the curse. "Avada Kedavra!" An emerald green light shot from his wand, filling the cramped hallway. It caused the banister to glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor. Lily Potter was trapped like an animal. He climbed the steps listening with faint amusement at her attempts to barricade herself in, as if piling objects in front of a door could keep him out. She had no wand upon her either. How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for a moment. They were in the middle of a war, to trust so blindly was foolish.

He forced the door open and cast aside the chair and boxes that had been hastily piled against it with a lazy wave of his wand. She stood in the middle of the room with the boy in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into his crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, if he wanted the boy dead he would die. The foolish woman in front of him wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. However, that was not why he was there; the boy was not to die.

"Not Harry, please, not Harry!" The woman screamed, tears rolled down her pale white face. Her fear was palpable. He took pleasure in the pain that was etched in her face, in that moment she looked a decade older. She looked as though her heart had been torn out and trampled on by raging hippogriffs.

He laughed a high, cold cruel laugh. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He stood standing, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up at any moment, laughing.

He strode over to the crib and looked down at the child. The boy had bright emerald green eyes, he instantly thought of the killing curse. He hoped the boy's eyes remained the same after the adoption potion took affect. He lifted up the boy and held him in his arms. The boy looked up and smiled, "Dada!" The boy exclaimed, obviously mistaking him for James.

"I am now Harry." The man said gently, more gently than he would usually speak. "Or should I say, Harrison Slytherin. You are now my son, my heir."

Killing curse eyes looked up at him in interest and without another word, they were gone.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom pretended to snooze in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

The parts of the walls that didn't hold portraits were filled with floor to ceiling book shelves. Old tomes from the time of the founders sat next to books written about modern Transfiguration. These shelves also held many books that Dumbledore had removed from the restricted section after he had become headmaster. He hadn't thought students should be looking through books such as _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ or _A Guide to The Dark Arts_.

Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix was close to his burning day. The majestic creature normally had beautiful crimson feathers with a golden tail as long as a peacocks and a gleaming golden beak. The bird sang a hauntingly mournful tune while it swayed from side to side.

Orange flames flickered casting an eery glow over the room. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his eyes closed, and his head resting on his steepled fingers. His long white hair and beard shone silver in the light cast from the fireplace. His half-moon glasses were perched on the tip of his crooked nose, and a purple hat looked close to falling off his head. The nights events swirled in his mind, as bile threatened to climb up his throat.

_**flashback**_

_Dumbledore stepped over the threshold into the cottage, splintered wood cracked under his boots. The aurors who had been talking fell silent but he paid them no mind. His blue eyes were immediately drawn to the pale, lifeless body of James Potter. Eyes that were once so full of life were empty, the mischievous sparkle that once shone brightly was gone. Extinguished forever like flames that had been doused by water. His heart squeezed painfully. After a century of living one would think he would be used to losing those he cared about to war, but it never became easier. He felt older than he had in years as he walked passed the corpse of one of his favorite students. _

_He walked up the staircase, his eyes flickered over the pictures that lined his ascent. James and Lily's happy faces smiled back at him from inside the wooden frames. James' hair blowed in the wind, Lily's beautiful eyes shone full of kindness and joy. James and Lily on their wedding day, young and carefree. Lily pregnant with Harry, she looked ready to burst, James' hand was on her stomach. Harry bounced up and down on his mother's lap in one photo, his eyes shimmered like emeralds, the mirror image of his mother's. Tears pricked his eyes, no one deserved such a fate, especially not at such a young age. He stepped over several boxes and entered the nursery. Lily's body was sprawled in front of Harry's crib, tears stained her cheeks. Her red hair fell around her head like a halo. _

_"There's a little less beauty in the world," Dumbledore whispered softly. He walked towards the crib and looked down, a stuffed griffin laid innocently on a scarlet pillow. "There's still no sign of Harry?" He asked the auror standing in the corner, he was furiously scribbling in a small leather notebook._

_"No, Chief Warlock," John Dawlish said, he pushed a strand of brown hair out of his eyes. Dawlish stuffed his notebook into his red auror robes. _

_Dumbledore sighed, he had expected that answer. When he had been told the Potter's were dead and Harry missing he had felt sick. His first thought had been to send out a search party, but he knew it would be futile. After years of searching he still didn't know where Voldemort's base was. He also knew that by now Harry was dead. Tom wouldn't want to keep Harry alive knowing the prophecy. He dreaded to know why Tom had taken Harry in the first place. He could think of many reasons why, and all of them were more disturbing than the last._

_A loud pop rang out and Dumbledore's wand was instantly in his hand._

_"It's only me Albus," Amelia Bones stated. Bags under her eyes were the only sign that she was tired. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her auror badge glinted on her chest. "Sirius Black has just been captured." As usual, the head of the Auror Department got straight to the point._

_Dumbledore's features hardened, his blue eyes looked like frozen steel. He had to reign his magic in while he pushed fury down. He had offered to be James and Lily's secret keeper, but they had chosen Sirius. James had told him that Sirius would die before he betrayed them, it seemed that James and Lily had been mistaken. The price of their trust had been their lives. He had never thought Sirius would become a Death Eater, he had always appeared to hate anything to do with dark magic, and had done everything he could to distance himself from his family. It seemed as though he too had been mistaken. _

_"Where is he now?" Dumbledore asked, a hard edge to his voice. _

_"Willow Lane, London," Amelia responded. Dumbledore disapparated without waiting for another word. _

_As soon as he appeared on Willow Lane the smell of burnt flesh assaulted his senses. The wail of muggle police sirens echoed all around him. Dumbledore didn't have to look far to find the source of the dreadful stench, dead bodies, at least a dozen littered the ground. Several limbs were scattered haphazardly as if they had merely fallen from the sky. Large cracks covered the blood stained street. Men in blue robes, waved their wands at the muggle police, their eyes going distant as the obliviators altered their memories. Aurors ran around, most of them with disturbed expressions on their faces as a tall man with a handle bar mustache gave out orders. Barty Crouch Sr looked in his element as he commanded the aurors._

_"Ah, Dumbledore," Barty Crouch Sr said when he spotted Dumbledore. Dumbledore strode purposefully towards Barty as he looked around at the destruction. It looked as though a muggle bomb went off in the middle of the street._

_"Where is Sirius Black?" Dumbledore demanded._

_"Sirius Black has been escorted to Azkaban," Barty replied with a hint of smugness. "I arrived on the scene thirty minutes ago, Sirius Black was standing in the middle of the street, wand in his hand, laughing like a mad man. There were witnesses that heard him yell about his betrayal of the Potter's before he killed all of these poor muggles." Barty looked disapproving. "I immediately detained him and had a handful of my best aurors escort him to Azkaban. The obliviators arrived a mere few minutes before you did."_

_"Why was he here?" Dumbledore asked. He usually knew more about situation than everyone else, not knowing what was going only added to his frustration._

_"It seems that Peter Pettigrew chased him here," Barty told him. "The poor fool was killed along with the muggles. Why he thought it was a good idea to go after Sirius Black we'll never know."_

_"Peter?" Dumbledore asked, genuinely surprised. Peter had never been the bravest of wizards, he thought if anyone would've gone after Sirius it would've been Remus. But his surprise was suppressed by a pang, another one of the good ones lost at the hands of a Death Eater._

_**end flashback**_

Dumbledore hadn't stayed at the scene much longer after he had finished speaking with Barty. He had gone to the Ministry of Magic, which had been more hectic than usual. The word that the Potter's had been murdered, their son kidnapped, and most likely dead had spread like wildfire. Everyone he ran into seemed panicked, and many had been more skittish than usual. The Potter's had been popular, and their deaths appeared to hit some very hard. Add the fact that they had been living under the fidelius and were still killed, trust, Dumbledore feared, would become even more scarce.

He had felt obligated to tell Frank and Alice Longbottom who had also been in hiding. Alice had broken down into an inconsolable state after finding out the news. As Harry's godmother it wasn't a surprise to him that she had taken the news hard. The only consolation they had received was that they no longer had to remain in hiding.

Dumbledore still couldn't believe how much had changed in the past twelve hours. Two people he had cared for greatly were dead. Peter Pettigrew died trying to get revenge. A young man he had trusted was in Azkaban and a young boy lost his life, never able to grow up. Harry, who had been destined to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore had planned on training Harry, so that one day he would have been able to fight Voldemort. He wouldn't have made him do it alone, but he would have prepared him. He would have been the wizarding worlds hope, their light in the darkness. The war had been violent and many good people had been killed. He had hoped that Harry would've been able to put an end to that. Now, it seemed as though there was no chosen one. He would need to call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, and have a long conversation Severus.

He wasn't looking forward to speaking to Severus. He knew that Severus would be devastated at Lily's death. He hoped that this wouldn't stop Severus from spying on Tom. He didn't think the light side could take any more blows so soon.

A tapping sound made Dumbledore look up. A brown owl flapped its wings outside of his window. Not bothering to grab his wand for such a simple spell, Dumbledore flicked his wrist. The window opened and the owl flew in, it landed on his desk with a quiet thump. That mornings _Daily Prophet _was tied to its leg. He untied the issue and unrolled the copy, already knowing that he wouldn't like what it had to say. When he saw the headline and accompanying authors name he was filled with trepidation.

_Potter Family Slaughtered_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, it it my unfortunate obligation to inform you all of the tragedy that took place in Godric's Hollow late last night. Lord James Potter, 21, and Lady Lily Potter, 21, were both murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Coroner reports suggest that their lives were ended by the darkest of all magic, the killing curse. It is unclear why the Potter's would be personally targeted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, both of the Potter's were staunch supporters of the light, and James Potter was once an auror, although only for a brief time. Lily Potter, born Lily Evans was a muggleborn, which might have led to her being targeted. For at least now it's only speculation._

_To add to the tragedy, their infant son, Harry, 1, was taken. No word on why He-Who-Must-Be-Named would kidnap an innocent child, but young Harry is thought to be dead._

_The Potters were said to have put their home in Godric's Hallow under the Fidelius Charm. (For details on how the Fidelius Charm works, see page 3) Lord Sirius Black, 21, long-time friend of the Potters was chosen as their Secret-Keeper. Unfortunately, the Potter's put their trust in the wrong person. Sirius Black, who turned out to be as dark as his name, betrayed the Potters, which led to their untimely deaths. Upon receiving the news, Peter Pettigrew, 21, also a longtime friend of both the Potters and Black, is reported to have gone after Sirius Black himself. He went after Sirius Black and cornered him in the early hours this morning. Sirius Black then sent a powerful curse resulting in the death of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew._

_Aurors soon arrived on the scene. Sirius Black was arrested and taken into custody. He was found guilty of thirteen counts of murder and of being a Death Eater. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and his title of Lord Black was stripped from him. (For details on who will become the new Lord Black, see page 7) Sources in the Ministry of Magic say Peter Pettigrew is being nominated for an Order of Merlin First Class._

_Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, had this to say. "The deaths of the Potter's is a tragedy. They were wonderful people and even more wonderful parents. They will be missed by all."_

_Good friend of the Potters, Remus Lupin, 21, was asked for a statement. He politely declined._

_A memorial service will be held for the Potter's at Godric's Hollow on November 3, at noon._

_Summary of Lord and Lady Potter's lives; page 4_

_Summary of Sirius Black's life; page 4_

_Summary of Peter Pettigrew's life; page 5_

Dumbledore rubbed his nose. For an article by Rita Skeeter it was surprisingly accurate. Thankfully with the exception of the title, the young reporter hadn't wrote the article with her usual theatrics. He glanced at his watch and internally sighed. He was not looking forward to the next several days. After briefly closing his eyes he stood up, straightened his robes, and headed for the floo. He had several important calls to make.

* * *

**REVIEW please, they make me smile :) I honestly love and appreciate it when people take the time to review, it takes less than a minute! I'm open to constructive criticism. Not everyone will like everything I write, you can say it nicely, but there's no need to be rude.**

**I will only post AN's if they're important or to address frequently asked questions.**

**AN:**

**1-The majority of the story will be from Harry's POV, however there will be pieces from other people's POVs.**

**2-Harry WILL remain dark, I won't answer whether other people will stay on the side they will start on or not.**

**3-There will be elemental magic and other types that weren't in canon, if you don't like it don't read it.**

**4-I don't character bash, and Dumbledore isn't evil. Like in canon he has good intentions.**

**5-Voldemort isn't all of a sudden nice, he just didn't want to scare Harry.**

**6-V****oldemort calls James Potter a 'foolish Gryffindor', I don't think it's OOC or anything because in the books houses are a big deal even to adults. Sirius still doesn't like 'Slytherins'.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, that would be the lovely JK Rowling. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't believe that Voldemort actually believed the pureblood crap, I think he only said it to attract pureblood followers.**

**review please :)**

* * *

Poisonous yellow and sickly green lights flashed around the large room, colors bounced off of the ornate diamond chandelier. Spells flew back and forth, illuminating the black framed photographs that filled the high walls. Flames licked the intricately carved stone fireplace.

Power rolled off Tom Slytherin in waves, his magic palpable. He lowered his wand and rose his left hand, tendrils and wisps of purple mist gathered in his palm. The tendrils curled around like a dozen tiny snakes, he closed his hand into a fist then pushed forward. A quaffle sized ball flew from his hand towards the young boy.

Harrison Slytherin's emerald eyes widened a fraction as he pushed his right hand forward, the purple ball froze in midair. Harrison closed his hand and it slowly shrunk before it dissipated. Harrison opened his hand, his fingers twitched before each one lit up like a match. Miniature flames appeared to float above his fingertips, he thrusted his hand forward and the flames flew at Tom, the closer they got to him the larger they grew.

Tom waved his wand lazily as if to bat away an annoying fly, while a yellow ball of energy formed in his hand. With a flick of his wrist the ball soared towards Harrison, he ducked and the ball impacted a shelf filled with trinkets, a loud gong like sound reverberated around the room. Glass from a globe of the moon went flying in all directions. Harrison instinctively pushed out his magic, using his fire elemental abilities he conjured a thin shield of flames. The glass melted on impact, the flames flickered and died.

"Excellent," Tom said proudly. "You're elemental magic is coming along quite nicely, it seems to be almost as instinctual as that of your normal magic."

"Coming along quite nicely?" Harrison repeated incredulously, he ran a hand through his midnight black hair. "You could've killed me!"

"I had complete faith that you possess the ability to block the spells I sent your way," Tom said. "I would never send anything towards you that I wasn't fully confident you could handle." Harrison's right hand twitched as he stared at his father in utter astonishment.

"I was asleep!" Harrison enunciated every word. "Coming into my room before the sun is even up and casting spells at me isn't fair. I wasn't prepared." Harrison mulishly crossed his arms over his chest. He was tired, hungry, and his favorite pair of silk pajamas were singed. Harrison had been trained for as long as he could remember. Being born an elemental had just given his father an excuse to make his training even more extensive. However, never before had his father attacked him in his sleep. He knew his father wouldn't have actually let any of the spells hit him, but that wasn't the point.

Tom's eyes darkened and Harrison mentally cursed. He knew that he shouldn't have said what he had, he knew that his father was only trying to train him. His father had always been adamant that he train, sometimes to an obsessive degree. He also knew that arguing was no good. His father was always able to cut whatever argument he came up with into a million tiny pieces, like a verbal reducto. He mentally prepared himself for his fathers onslaught.

"Fair?" Tom murmured. "In the real world there is no such thing as fair. Do you believe that your enemies will be fair when they come to kill you? Do you think that they'll give you a warning before they cast a curse in your direction? Have you never listened to a word that I have spoken? Have all of your lessons been in vain?" Harrison resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his father had always had a flair for the dramatics. He knew that his father had enemies, and that he was paranoid, especially when it came to Harrison. Harrison had been taught to always be prepared, and that there was no such thing as knowing too much. However, it was impossible for anyone who wasn't invited to enter Slytherin Manor. Harrison didn't think it was pertinent at that time to practice dodging spells in his sleep. It was ridiculous, but he did wish that he had just kept his mouth closed.

"I know, I know," Harrison said placatingly, he sunk into a plush black leather chair. "I'm just tired, I was up for most of the night." Tom rose an inquiring eyebrow, and Harrison thanked whatever deity was listening that his father allowed the subject change. "I wanted to finish the book on parsel magic that you bought me for my birthday." Tom nodded in understanding as he flicked his wand. Harrison watched as the destroyed shelf repaired itself. His eyes lingered on the half of the globe that he hadn't melted.

"I need a new globe of the moon," Harrison said to himself. A quiet chuckle escaped his fathers lips.

"Yes," Tom said. "I shall see to that." At that moment a large eagle owl flew into Harrison's room. It soared to Harrison and landed on his shoulder, the owl held out its leg and gave a soft hoot. Harrison's countenance immediately changed. A large grin broke out across his face and his eyes lit up like freshly polished emeralds. He deftly untied the letter and looked down at the thick yellow parchment. Large cursive letters shimmered in bright green ink.

_Mr. H Slytherin_

_Slytherin Manor_

_Unplottable _

He hurriedly broke the purple wax seal that denoted a large _H_ surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. He had waited for this day for as long as he could remember. Growing up he had been constantly bombarded with stories about the school of magic from almost everyone he knew. His father had considered Hogwarts to be his first home, and told Harrison stories about all of the secrets he had discovered from a room that could be anything one wanted to the legendary Chamber of Secrets. His friends who had already attended the school spoke of how amazing the place was, from the Slytherin common room to the regulation sized quidditch pitch. Harrison read the every word of the letter, soaking it all in.

"Do you find something about your acceptance letter to be amusing?" Tom asked when Harrison snorted. He handed his father his letter, and pointed to the very bottom. "Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock—" Tom stopped mid-sentence and his lips thinned. "The mudbloods and blood traitors who follow the old fool call me arrogant?" It came out sounding like a question. "I am not the one who has a dozen titles after my name."

"Well, you do call yourself Lord, that's much more ostentatious than Supreme Mugwump," Harrison said seriously, although his lips twitched.

"Cheeky brat," Tom murmured fondly.

"I have a point though," Harrison pointed out cheekily. Tom made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat as he read Harrison's letter.

"Do not roll your eyes at me," Tom said, his eyes still on the parchment. Harrison's cheeks flushed, he didn't know how his father could always tell what he was doing when he wasn't looking. "We need to acquire your wand before we purchase the rest of your supplies," Tom informed him suddenly. Harrison nodded. He wasn't as excited to get a new wand as he knew most eleven year olds most likely were. He had a wand to use for practice but it wasn't a perfect match for him, his father had purchased it without Harrison being present. Before the age of eleven, most witches and wizards magic was too unstable. During the first eleven year of life, a magical persons magic was forming, and the right wand couldn't be acquired until their magic was fully formed.

He knew a wand wasn't everything, his father had told him that it could be dangerous for him to rely on one too much. Tom was fully versed in wandless magic, and he had made Harrison learn to perform the spells he learned both with a wand and without. Harrison didn't find it any more difficult to perform wandless magic, wizards and witches only used wands because most weren't powerful enough to control their magic to a point where they didn't need a wand to push their magic through. Harrison having been born an elemental was a natural at wandless magic. Elemental magic was wandless, and all of those born as any form of elemental had the potential to become an expert in wandless magic.

"Be down at breakfast in an hour," Tom said as he walked towards the high black double doors. Harrison opened his mouth to respond when a thin red curse came flying towards him.

"Protego!" Harrison held out his hand, palm out. A shimmering shield appeared three seconds before the spell would've hit him. Harrison scowled as his father smirked.

* * *

Harrison stepped out of the floo and immediately felt like gagging, the air stunk like a public loo and the stench was so strong that he could taste it. He looked around the small shop he was in, like the rest of Knockturn Alley, the shop was dark and dingy. The ceiling was short and there were only two small windows, both were covered in what looked like several months worth of dust. A glass case nearby held a skull, a gold crown perched lopsided atop it, and an antique jewelry box. A bloodstained silk pillow rested beside it, while small rubies shimmered from the rim of a chipped silver goblet.

"My Lord," a deep raspy voice spoke. Harrison watched as a short man walked out from behind the counter. The man was too thin, his face resembled a skeleton, and because of that his eyes looked much too large for his face. His skin was sallow, and his gray hair was matted and ratty. Only a lifetime of training stopped Harrison from grimacing at the wizard before him. His father had told him the man who would craft his wand was the greatest wand maker in Europe, better then Ollivander and Gregorovitch. The man before him looked as though he would have trouble casting most midlevel spells. He glanced sideways at his father, his face was impassive, but Harrison knew his father well enough to see that he was hiding disdain.

"Hodor," Tom said brusquely. The man bowed to Tom before turning to Harrison.

"You must be the Dark Lord's son," Hodor inclined his head respectfully. "A pleasure to meet you, young Lord. I am Hodor, the shopkeeper of this establishment."

"Likewise," Harrison said. Hodor smiled revealing a set of crooked yellow teeth.

"Follow me," Hodor said. "Master Julius is waiting for you in the back." Harrison sincerely hoped that Julius had better hygiene than Hodor. "If you would not mind, my Lord?" Hodor gestured for them to follow him and they fell into step behind him. He led them behind the stained glass counter, several dark objects littered the shelves inside of the case. He opened a door with pealing paint and they entered a short hallway. Like the door, the walls were pealing and several wooden lanterns that hung from the ceiling gave off the only light. Hodor stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, it was the only one Harrison had seen that was nicely painted. He turned the handle and gestured for Tom and Harrison to walk inside.

The air felt different, thicker, like it was filled to the brim with magic. Harrison felt as though he had walked into a completely different shop. The walls were made of gray stone, as were the floor and ceiling. Gold candelabras hung from the ceiling that was at least twice as high as the one in Hodor's shop. Two long tables stood on one side of the room, he could see jars of all sizes on one, and what looked like blocks of wood on the other. Antique cauldrons, old leather tomes, and odd trinkets filled wooden shelves that lined the walls. A low chirp broke through the silence and he noticed that several animals in glass cages sat on several of the shelves. An ugly green lizard flicked its tongue out, while its large purple bulbous eyes stared unblinking at Harrison. A jewel covered turtle appeared to be sleeping in its small cage. There were two other doors in the room, both adorned with shimmering gold handles.

One of the doors opened and a tall, thin man walked out. His gray hair tied in a low ponytail, a black silk bow holding it in place. Wrinkles surrounded his dark green eyes, and Harrison could hear the sound of boots clanking against the ground. Unlike Hodor, Julius wore clothes that appeared to be made of excellent quality. He wondered why someone like Julius would even consider having their shop connected to Hodor's.

"My Lord, a pleasure to be in your company," Julius said with a bow. "And you must be young Harrison, an honor."

"Julius," Tom said. "I am going to presume you are ready for my son?" Julius didn't seem taken aback by Tom's lack of small talk. Harrison was used to his father being brisk with everyone who wasn't in his inner circle. Hodor appeared to be following the conversation intently.

"Of course, of course," Julius said. "If young Harrison would come with me?" Julius seemed to understand that his father wanted to get done quickly. That was fine with Harrison, the less time he spent around Hodor the happier he would be. Harrison glanced at his father who nodded, he followed Julius to the table covered in wood.

"When one goes to Ollivander's or another wand shop upon turning eleven they leave with the wand that chooses them. Witches and wizards find the wand that best suits them by holding wand after wand, until their magic finds the one that will be able to wield their magic the best. The better the match, the better able a witch or wizard will be able to harness their magic into their wand. However, in order to find a truly perfect match, one must choose the wand and the core separately." Harrison nodded, he didn't know much about wandlore, but he knew the basics. "So we shall begin by finding the wand wood that best suits you. It's quite simple, glide your hand around the table above the various woods, stop when you feel a slight pull."

Harrison did as Julius said and slowly walked around the table. Black and white woods were interspersed amongst the dark and light browns. Harrison could sense the eyes of the other three occupants on him but he ignored them. He focused solely on sensing the magical properties of the wood. He could feel slight thrums of magic, like an invisible rope pulling him, but nothing that made him want to stop. Some of the woods felt more powerful to Harrison, but he continued to walk. Harrison's hand hovered over a small piece of light, almost white piece of wood and he instantly felt a connection. It was as though his magic was pulling him towards it. His magic thrummed happily, and Harrison slowly pulled his hand away. It felt much more powerful than he had expected.

"Most interesting," Julius murmured eerily. A brief expression crossed the older man's face, it was tinged with surprise, confusion and a hint of wariness. Harrison eyed the wood curiously.

"What is interesting?" Tom demanded, asking the questions Harrison wanted to know too.

"Your wand wood, young Mr. Slytherin," Julius answered after a quick glance at Tom. "Elder, the rarest of all wand woods." Harrison glanced sideways at his father. His knowledge of wandlore was minimal at best, but he had only heard of one wand having been made of elder. Tom's head tilted ever so slightly to the right, a thoughtful look on his face, Harrison doubted either of the other men had noticed. "I've never before made a wand with that particular wood, I've only ever heard of several wands having even been made of the wood from an elder tree. One in particular springs to mind, I presume you know which wand I am referring?"

"The Elder Wand," Harrison replied. He had been read _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_ as a young boy, and had been fond of the story of the three brothers. He believed that the fabled Elder Wand existed, but he didn't believe that it had been a gift from death. Or that who ever wielded it would be invincible, after all, a wand was only as powerful as its caster.

"Precisely," Julian said. "Of course, no one knows for sure if that wand even exists." Tom's eyes narrowed slightly and Julius must have noticed because he hastily continued. "Not that the fabled Elder Wand is pertinent at the moment." Julius cleared his throat. "You should be forewarned, elder wands are trickier to master than any other. It will take remarkable skill to keep an elder wand for any length of time. Like all wands they are sentient, and if it feels that you are no longer worthy, it will not work as well for you."

"He will have no problem with his wand," Tom said coolly. A warning in his tone. Julian hastily bowed low.

"No offense meant my Lord," Julian said hurriedly. "A fair warning is all." He eyed Tom warily before smiling tightly at Harrison. "Shall we move on to your core?"

"Yes," Harrison answered as he walked to the second table. Red and gold feathers were spread across the table, thin strands of silver, miniature jars filled with red strings, what looked like coarse pieces of hair and several other materials. Unlike with the first table, Harrison felt an immediate thrum of magic upon walking up to the table. He recognized the core immediately.

"Dragon heartstring," Harrison said as he lowered his hand.

"Ah, you recognize it?" Julius asked, he continued without waiting for a response. "An excellent core, the only downside being dragon heartstring is the core most prone to accidents. They can be quite temperamental, especially if their owner is in a state of emotional turmoil."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harrison said as he watched Julius pull his wand out and wave it over Harrison's chosen core. The small jar disappeared.

"Your wand will take me several hours to construct," Julius said. "If it would be convenient my Lord, you and young Harrison would be welcome to come back once your other errands are complete?"

"That's acceptable," Tom said as he pulled out a small black pouch. "You will receive the other half upon completion." Julius accepted the jingling pouch.

"Thank you my Lord," Julius said. "You are most kind." Tom said nothing, instead he turned to Harrison.

"We must be going," Tom said as he held out his arm. "Your wards are open." It wasn't a question. Julius quickly waved his wand in a set of intricate patterns. Harrison could feel a shift in the magic, whatever wards were in the shop had been removed. "We will return at seven."

"Of course, my Lord," Julius said. Harrison grabbed his fathers arm and they disappeared without a sound.

* * *

Harrison's room was overly large, with a high ceiling and white marble floors that shimmered from the light of an ornate diamond chandelier. A black four poster bed with green silk sheets and an abundance of pillows stood against the wall. Picture frames littered nightstands that sat on both sides of the bed, Harrison and his friends smiled from within them. Plush dragon hide leather chairs sat in front of the intricately carved stone fireplace. A high backed chair stood behind a black desk, a framed photo of Harrison and his father was in the corner. They stood on a balcony, a breathtaking view of a beach behind them. Harrison's emerald eyes shone with joy, Tom's hand on his shoulder. A red phoenix feather quill laid atop a small stack of parchment. A gold bookmark stuck halfway out of a book entitled, _Blood Magic for Beginners Volume 1._

One of the walls was covered completely in floor to ceiling book shelves filled to the brim with books of all sizes. Large leather tomes that had been preserved for centuries, small silk covered books, and even a book whose cover was made from basilisk skin. It had been a part of Salazar Slytherins collection, and passed down the family for centuries. There were books about various charms, some about the Dark Arts, elemental magic and even some about wizarding politics. Perched atop shelves on the other walls were various wizards chess pieces, from solid gold to copper. Wooden cases filled with gobstones, rare silver instruments, a new globe of the moon, and other trinkets.

A single door led to his walk in closet, and another led to his bathroom. Like the rest of the manor, his bathroom was extravagant. Overlooking the backyard, with an excellent view of both the lake and quidditch pitch was a large sunken bathtub, the size of a small swimming pool. The wall was covered in silver taps that spouted various bubbles, some large and blue, others small and green, and one tap spouted thick white foam. A glass shower with a stone marble bench sat in the corner.

Wide double glass doors led to the balcony that looked down upon the manicured garden. The doors were open, a soft breeze filled the room, the scent of roses permeated the air.

"_Advanced Dark Arts, Poisonous Potions, Deadly Charms_," Harrison murmured as he ran an index finger along one of his book shelves. "I can't decide." It was the day before he was to leave for Hogwarts and he had yet to finish packing. All he had left to pack were books, and he had spent the past three hours trying to decide. He knew that Hogwarts had an entire library, but he also knew that there were no books on Dark Magic. He knew the entire first year curriculum, so he planned on studying on his own the entire school year.

"If Mipsy may make a suggestion Master Harrison?" A small house elf squeaked. She had large perky ears and round tennis ball sized eyes. She wore a green dress, the Slytherin crest on her right breast. Harrison turned around and leaned casually against the book shelf as he rose an eyebrow. Mipsy had been his personal house elf for as long as he could remember. Unlike most purebloods and dark wizards, Harrison treated his house elves with respect. His father had taught him to respect all magic, and his father had also told him that he learned the hard way that house elves had powerful magic. He didn't know what his father meant by that, for he wouldn't tell him, but it was enough to make Harrison respect his house elves.

Mipsy took his raised eyebrow as permission to make a suggestion. "Why doesn't Master Harrison take several books, and Mipsy can bring you more if you need them. All Master Harrison needs to do is call and Mipsy will be there. Why doesn't Master Harrison just take his favorites?"

"That could work," Harrison said as he turned and grabbed _Poisonous Potions_ from the shelf. He had thought about doing that, but he hadn't wanted Mipsy to go to Hogwarts more than she had to. Personal house elves weren't allowed at Hogwarts, and it wouldn't be good if she were spotted.. He didn't need any extra attention brought on him.

"Have you packed enough books?" Harrison turned around, _The Dark Side of Transfiguration_ in his hand. Tom walked into his room, his long black robes skimmed the ground.

"You can never pack enough books," Harrison said as he handed Mipsy the book. A small smirk played on Tom's lips.

"I've taught you well," Tom said as he scanned the books piled on Harrison's desk.

"Adequately enough," Harrison said with a shrug. He contained a laugh at his father's narrowed eyes.

"You must learn to contain your cheekiness," Tom murmured. "Not all are as forgiving as I." This time it was a snort that Harrison held in. If his father was forgiving than he was a kitten.

"Right," Harrison said, as he sunk into a leather chair. Tom sat down across from Harrison, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small wooden box. "What's that?" Harrison asked, his father handed him the box and he took it with furrowed brows. He looked questioningly at his father, Tom only smirked amusedly in response. Harrison slowly lifted the lid and inside was what looked like a silky robe. Feeling confused he pulled it out and set the wooden box aside. His eyes widened when he realized that his lap was invisible. "An invisibility cloak?" He ran his hand over the cloak, it felt like water woven into material. He didn't understand why his father gave him an invisibility cloak, he had always told Harrison that a powerful wizard didn't need an invisibility cloak. If one was powerful enough they could cast a disillusionment charm strong enough to make themselves completely invisible. "Why are you giving this to me?"

He held the cloak up, it was various shades of blue, purple and silver. Small runes were written around the edges, he looked at them closely, they weren't any runes that he had ever seen before. It was large, it looked like it would cover at least three people easily.

"Do I need a reason to give my only son a gift?" Tom asked.

"No," Harrison said slowly, "but, invisibility cloaks are extremely rare."

"Have I not gifted you with rare items in the past?" Tom asked. Harrison gave his father an exasperated look, he knew his father was toying with him. Tom chuckled deeply before he turned serious. "That cloak is a Potter heirloom, it belonged to James Potter." Harrison looked down at the cloak and swallowed. He knew that he had been born Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. His father had told him about that fateful night ten years prior. How he had broken into their home and killed his parents, before taking Harrison and blood adopting him. Harrison knew his life had changed irrevocably that night, he knew that he would have been a completely different person had his father never taken him.

He hadn't been mad, or even slightly upset when his father had told him that he killed his biological parents, because that's all they were. Because of them he had been born, but it hadn't been them who had raised him. Tom had been the one to teach him how to hold a wand, the difference between a curse and a jinx, and it had been he who had read to him when he was sick. He rarely thought about his biological parents, but when he did it was of Lily. His father had told him how she had stood in front of him and begged for Tom to spare his life. He respected her for that, not many people would stand up to the Dark Lord, especially not without a wand.

However, their names hadn't been spoken by Tom since the day his father had told him about his parentage. The only stories he had heard of the Potter's had come from Severus Snape, who had given Harrison Potions lessons during the summer holidays. Everything he had been told about James Potter had been negative, Severus had used the word dunderhead to describe him multiple times.

"James Potter's?" Harrison repeated. "How did you get ahold of this? And why are you giving it to me?"

"It was acquired for me by one of my Death Eaters," Tom answered. _'Sev'._ He thought as his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "As for why I am giving it to you, I believe that it can be of use to you while at Hogwarts. One never knows when becoming invisible will be necessary, and as you can't perform a disillusionment charm, an invisibility cloak is the next best thing." Harrison's head tilted to the side, he looked up at his father.

"How does this cloak still work?" Harrison asked. "I'm no expert on the subject of invisibility cloaks, but even I know that they only last five years on average. James Potter died ten years ago, this cloak shouldn't work." Tom's lips curved into a half-smile, a proud glint in his eyes.

"I was hoping you would notice that something was amiss," Tom said. Harrison's eyes narrowed further, something his father noticed if his smirk growing was an indication. "Since you mentioned the elder wand a mere three weeks ago, I am to presume you are still familiar with the tale of the three brothers?" Harrison nodded slowly. "Then you will remember that the third brother, Ignotus Peverell was given a cloak, a cloak that would make one invisible to even death himself."

"You're telling me that this cloak once belonged to Ignotus Peverell?" Harrison asked in disbelief. That would mean the cloak was centuries old, and had belonged to dozens of witches and wizards throughout time. "That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Tom told him. "Once upon a time, it was thought impossible for witches and wizards to turn into animals at will. Yet, today there are those, like myself, who are animagus'. Everything at one point was thought impossible by those too weak to try. The Peverell brothers are known for having been extraordinary wizards, powerful, intelligent, and creative. Who is to say that Ignotus didn't find a way to make an invisibility cloak last forever?" Harrison looked down at the invisibility cloak in thought. He knew his father was right, new magical discoveries were made all of the time by those willing to take a chance. It seemed seemed so farfetched, but then again so did many things in the magical world. _'It is possible.' _He ran a hand over the smooth fabric, it was softer than silk.

"Thank you," Harrison said. Having an invisibility cloak could be useful.

"There is no need to thank me," Tom told him. "Technically it does belong to you." They fell silent as Harrison folded the cloak and put it back into the wooden box. "I have one more gift for you." He pulled another wooden box from his robes, this one was much smaller, and square, like what an engagement ring would come in. He accepted the box and lifted the lid. A ring glinted from inside, it was round and silver, the Slytherin family rest rested in the center. He recognized it as a signet ring. It was simple, but beautiful.

"Thank you father," Harrison said sincerely as he slid the ring onto his finger. As soon as he put the ring on he could feel magic thrum through it. He looked questioningly at his father, he knew his father wouldn't give him anything harmful, but there was obviously magic embedded in it.

"That ring not only shows that you are a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin, it is also an emergency portkey," Tom explained. "If you are ever in trouble all you need to do is say 'home' in parseltongue and you will appear at my side." Tom held up his hand revealing the same ring. Harrison knew that creating person destination portrays was very difficult, instead of taking you to a specified location, the secondary portkey took you to whoever had the main portkey. Harrison assumed that his fathers ring was the main portkey, and his was the secondary one. He knew that as long as his father wore his ring, Harrison's portkey would transport him to wherever his father was. "No one, but you or myself will be able to remove it as long as you're wearing it. I don't want you going to Hogwarts with the old fool as Headmaster without you having a way to get out of trouble. Promise me Harrison, if you are ever in danger you'll use that portkey. I know that you think you can handle everything, but you are still just a child. Dumbledore may be the supposed leader of the light, but he can be tricky and I'd be a fool to deny that he's powerful."

Harrison couldn't deny the truth in his father's words. He had always been hesitant to ask for help, he always wanted to prove that he could do everything on his own. Whenever he didn't know the answer to a problem or question he would research it on his own.

"I promise," Harrison assured his father.

"Good," Tom said as he looked into the crackling fire. "Also, keep your two-way mirror on you at all times. If there's an emergency, or I'm unable to write to you, I need a way to contact you."

"Of course," Harrison answered.

Harrison had a two way mirror, it was six inches in height and length. His father and his best friends all had mirrors as well, all he needed to do was say their name and their mirror would heat up. They could talk whenever they wanted to, they were good to use when his father was out of the country on 'business.' Harrison and his friends would use them late at night when they wanted to talk. Harrison normally kept his in his pocket so that way he would always know if someone was calling.

"It's getting late," Tom said after he checked his watch. "I have a few things to discuss with you before you go to sleep." Harrison looked curiously at his father. "Severus will be reporting to me about your behavior, I want you to conduct yourself with proper decorum. Behaving like a child is one thing, behaving childishly is quite another. I know you are aware of the difference. If for any reason there is an emergency that doesn't require you to portkey to me, go to Severus." Harrison felt like was listening to one of Severus' lectures on proper potion maintenance, but he knew his father was worried about him being so close to Dumbledore so he nodded. "You know all of the first year material so I will expect nothing less than you being number one in your year. You've had more training than anyone your age, and no doubt those in the years above you. I want you to show everyone that Slytherin's are the best." Tom paused.

"We've already discussed this so I won't go into again, but remember, make friends with as many people as you can. The more people we can turn to our side, the better our chances will be. During this war we need as many wands on our side as we can get. Magic is magic, remember that. However, don't waste your time on someone who will be of no consequence to you, myself, or our side."

Tom paused to make sure Harrison was still listening, he then continued. "I won't be there to protect you so I want you to be on your guard. If you think you are in danger I want you to use that portkey and come home straight away." He put emphasis on the last four words. "If you need anything write to me and I will send it out as soon as I can, or call one of the house elves." Harrison nodded. "I also want you to continue your training while you're there. I am going to have one of the elves put some books into your trunk, and I will send you some periodically. The next time I see you I want you to have read all of them." Harrison knew that wouldn't be a problem, he enjoyed reading.

"Now," Tom cleared his throat. "Do you remember the room I told you about?"

"The Room of Requirement?" Harrison asked.

Harrison's dad had told him about a room on the seventh floor at Hogwarts that could be anything you wanted it to be. He had been looking forward to trying it out ever since he was told about it. He wanted to test the limits of the room, and he figured it would be a place that other students wouldn't know about. He had told his best friends about the room after he learned of it and all of them were excited to try it out. It would probably be the only place in Hogwarts where they would be able to practice Dark Magic.

"Yes," Harrison told him. "I was thinking about using it to practice magic."

"Good," Tom agreed with the faintest hint of a smile. "The last thing I have to tell you is this, do not do anything foolish. Dumbledore knows that you are my son, he will be watching you. Unless it is unavoidable, stay as far away from him as you can. He cannot find out that you were originally Harry Potter. So you must be on your best behavior around the professors. Remember, I have eyes and ears everywhere. If you do something foolhardy I will hear about it and I will not be pleased."

"You're a tad bit of a megalomaniac, you do know that, right dad?" Harrison said with a teasing smile.

"Excuse me Harrison, but it is for your own good, so the thought behind it more than offsets any megalomania on my part," Tom chided with a smirk.

Harrison rolled his eyes but his lips twitched in amusement. He enjoyed the moments where his father relaxed and allowed himself to joke around. "Don't worry so much, I'll be fine. Severus will be there and so will all of my friends. I already know most of the Slytherins and they know I'm your son, I'll have an entire house behind me. I also know a lot of Ravenclaws, and you know how responsible they are." He scrunched his face in mock horror. Tom chuckled before he turned serious once more.

"I know," Tom admitted as he ran a hand over his handsome face. "I just worry about you." Harrison knew that the admission pained him, he rarely let his worry show and when he did, it was only around Harrison. Dark Lords weren't supposed to be overflowing with emotions.

"I know," Harrison told him as he gave his father a small smile. "I'll be careful, I promise."

* * *

A cool breeze hit Tom when he entered his study, he waved his hand and a fire roared to life. Nagini hissed in pleasure when she slithered in behind him. Nagini was six feet long, she had dark green scales and black eyes that flashed red when she was angry. Two of the walls in his study were covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves. Old tomes with peeling letters and slick leather-bound books of all sizes were organized by topic. Several were made of skins most would rather not think about, and a few were splattered with blood. An entire wall was dedicated to photographs. Harrison smiled, laughed, and played from inside the frames. One showed a young Harrison flying on his broom, his hair windswept. Another showed Harrison grinning as he opened presents on Christmas morning. Inside a thin black frame, five year old Harrison sat grinning on Tom's lap, several of his teeth missing.

A large dark brown desk with elegant carvings sat in the middle of the room, parchment neatly organized on the top. Silver picture frames, a white owl feather quill, and an ink well joined the fray. A dark green dragon hide high backed chair sat behind the desk with three high backed black chairs in front of it. Two large couches and several arm chairs in green dragon hide sat in front of the now crackling fireplace. A half dozen photo frames adorned the fireplaces mantle; a large portrait of a haughty looking man with black hair and matching beard hung above. His eyes were like two black coals and he wore a half sneer and he gripped a silver staff. The portrait of Salazar Slytherin gave a nod of acknowledgement when Tom walked in.

Tom returned the nod then poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He took a sip before his eyes landed on one of the photographs on his desk. The picture showed Tom looking as he did now, handsome and young, his blue eyes shone with true happiness while a three year old Harrison laughed, Nagini curled up on the floor, her head bobbed up and down as her tongue flicked in and out.

He recalled the first time Harrison called him daddy. Harrison had been living at Riddle Manor for four months when Tom read him a story from _'The Tales of Beetle and The Bard'._ He had just finished reading and he was about to lay him down when Harrison balled his little fists into Tom's robes and called him daddy. He had then snuggled into his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. The memory brought a smile to his lips._ 'I never thought I would love someone, let alone that someone would ever love me.'_

Before he had adopted Harrison he had planned to rule the wizarding world through fear and panic, with the purebloods at his side. He had come to see that if he were to win the war, he had to change his tactics. Most of the wizarding population consisted of half-bloods. He knew if he wanted to gain more followers he would need to allow others into his ranks. He had never believed in pureblood propaganda to begin with. He himself was a halfblood and he was the most powerful dark wizard in history, and Dumbledore may be a fool but he was powerful, and a halfblood as well. Throughout history many of the most powerful witches or wizards had been halfbloods. Magic was magic, muggleborn, halfblood, or pureblood. He sprouted the pureblood propaganda because he knew it would entice them to follow his lead.

Once he had adopted Harrison he had slowly changed the way he did things. He still used fear, but not to the same degree. He wanted people to follow him by choice. If they followed out of fear they would betray him, if they followed out of loyalty they would remain by his side. He still punished his followers, it took being held under the cruciatus curse for many of his followers to listen. However, he used fear primarily against those who fought against him. If he attacked a village, many of those villagers became too scared to stand up to him.

It had taken years for his followers to get used to halfbloods being in his ranks, but it had eventually happened. It took several talks and numerous doses of the cruciatus curse for some of his more, insane followers to be accepting, but they came around, and those who didn't became Nagini's dinner or Bellatrix's practice dummies. In the end he had devised a plan, a plan that would see him ruling wizarding Britain by the time Harrison was seventeen. If all went according to plan he would kill Dumbledore, take control of Hogwarts and the British Ministry of Magic.

Unlike what most people thought, he didn't want to murder all of the muggleborns. He didn't want to enslave them either. It was true that he hated muggles, he believed they were worthless, and nothing would ever change that. However, muggleborns could have more powerful magic than purebloods. Most of his Death Eaters hated muggleborns, but Tom knew they would be useful. Muggleborns were needed to bring new blood into the magical world, without them they would eventually die out. His plan was to ensure that every muggleborn was taken away from their parents at birth and raised in the magical world.

His views of magical creatures had also changed over the years. He still believed that wizards were the superior race compared to veela's, vampire's, goblin's, and other creatures. Nevertheless, he had learned more about them while researching different species he wanted to bring over to his side. He knew that they all had powerful magic in their own right and they shouldn't be underestimated. He learned accidentally that even creatures like house elves that seem to only be good for cooking and cleaning had other uses. He found that house elves could bypass any sort of ward, even ones as powerful as those at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been to believe that house elves couldn't get by any wards he set up, that is what led him to move one of his horcruxes that he had hidden in a cave. He didn't want to work with creatures such as werewolves, but he learned that they have their uses, which is why he eventually allowed those like Fenrir Greyback to join his ranks.

He also changed the way he treated his Death Eaters. Before Harrison he would curse, hex and humiliate all, but his inner circle on a daily basis just for fun. His inner circle weren't above being tortured, but he only used curses such as the cruciatus on them if they severely messed up. Growing up in an orphanage he hadn't had friends and when he started at Hogwarts he didn't have friends, he had followers. He had people who wanted to be near him because they had known he was powerful and they all wanted some of it. He never considered himself to have so much as an acquaintance until Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

His inner circle became only those he considered to be what normal people would call friends. Those who would go to any lengths to help him, not out of fear or greed, but out of loyalty and it felt odd to call the relationship a sort of friendship. He still had to punish them when they messed up, but he didn't take joy in it like he would've before Harrison had entered his life. Part of it might be that Harrison considered the inner circle to be his second family. However, he had no qualms about killing any of his Death Eaters if they crossed him.

He thought about the past ten years and a cruel and smug smile formed on his lips. He had slowed down random Death Eater attacks on both muggles and wizards. He had decided to allow the wizarding world to think that they were safe, and slowly people began to believe it. Attacks were few and far between and people began to roam freely outside of their houses again. Children once more littered the streets in Diagon Alley and parents again wore genuine smiles. They knew that Voldemort was still out there, but to them it had seemed like he was slowing down.

Meanwhile, Tom's Death Eaters were infiltrating every department in various Ministry's of Magic. Not only were they getting jobs in Britain's ministry, but they were also joining departments in other countries. When more recruits joined from schools such as Durmstrang and Beauxbatons it became easier to get Death Eaters into both France's and Bulgaria's ministries. He now had more than enough Death Eaters under his control to begin moving things forward. He had spent ten years doing extensive planning and he was now ready to see it all come to fruition.

His focus switched from his plans back to his son when his eyes landed on another photograph. The photo was of a ten year old Harrison flying on his Comet 260 in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Harrison was flying around doing twists and turns with a large grin plastered on his face. He loved seeing that grin, his son was so mature sometimes that it was nice to see him just be a child. He knew it was mostly his doing, he had made Harrison grow up fast.

Tom had spent Harrison's childhood teaching him every aspect of magic. From rudimentary charms to transfigurations that no small child should be able to successfully cast, yet Harrison was always able to. Tom had been impressed when his seven year old son managed to cast the levitation charm on his third try and transform a matchstick to a needle on his first try. He was proud that his son was a prodigy like he had been when he was younger. Harrison had an even better grasp on his magic than he had when he was his sons age, Tom knew it was because Harrison had someone to guide him whereas Tom hadn't known that what he had been able to do was even magic.

The only subject he ever had his son learn that Harrison hadn't succeed at was Divination. Tom thought that the subject was stupid since one was either born with the gift of being a seer or not, however he wanted his son to learn about every form of magic. Harrison couldn't see anything in tea leaves and he got so frustrated staring into a crystal ball once that he had blown it up. He had fervently asked his father to allow him to quit but Tom hadn't relented. Harrison had refused to speak to him for three whole days before Tom threatened to take away his wand if he didn't grow up and act like the respectable heir to the Noble Slytherin family he was.

The large clock that stood on the mantle chimed twice. Tom looked up from a photo of Harrison in surprise, he hadn't realized he had been sitting in his study for so long.

"Come Nagini," Tom murmured. "It is time for us to retire." After one last glance at a smiling Harrison, Tom left his study, Nagini slithered behind.

* * *

"Jonathan, I implore you to see reason," Natalie Vogol begged her husband. "Think of our daughter, think of Allison. Please, I beg you."

"I am thinking of Allison, I'm thinking of all of us," Jonathan said sternly. There was no room for argument in his tone. "This has to be done."

"He's only a boy, surely—"

"That is enough!" Jonathan's voiced boomed across the large room. The paintings that lined the high tan walls stared curiously at the two occupants, not bothering to hide their interest. Jonathan took a deep breath to calm himself, he needed his wife on board with his plan. The last thing he needed was for his wife to act different from usual, it would not do to arouse suspicion. "The Dark Lord has changed since that boy came into the picture." His lips curled in disgust. "Before him I was on my way into his inner circle, but ever since he came long the Dark Lord has been hesitant to allow others in."

"Like any father he fears for his child's safety, it's—"

"He is not just any father," Jonathan said coldly. "He is the Dark Lord. I swore my life and loyalty to him, not to some brat. A brat who upon coming of age will become the Dark Lord's second in command. That position was supposed to go to one of the inner circle. An inner circle I was supposed to be a part of, an inner circle I will be a part of." He looked into the fireplace, embers burned and a slight crackle could be heard in the silence. "My mind is set Natalie, you cannot change it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Natalie's blue eyes stared fearfully at her husband. She wasn't a Death Eater, but like her husband she followed the Dark Lord willingly and obediently. Jonathan had been obsessed with the Dark Lord since they were young children at Hogwarts. As Jonathan grew older, so had his obsession. He had happily taken the dark mark upon turning seventeen, and had enjoyed the perks that had come along with being a Death Eater. It had all changed when the Dark Lord had a son. The Dark Lord had always been guarded, especially when it came to who he allowed in his inner circle. After Harrison came along, the Dark Lord had become even more guarded, until the boy was three, no one besides his inner circle had even been allowed near him.

Her husband had hated Harrison from the moment the Dark Lord had announced he had a son. It had been random, and something no one had suspected would ever happen. Not only did no one believe the Dark Lord liked children, but no one knew who the mother was, or could be. As far as anyone knew, the only romantic relationships the Dark Lord had were in order to gain some sort of an advantage.

The older Harrison got, the more of a threat Jonathan came to see him as. Everyone knew that one day he would become the Dark Lord's second, a position that everyone had believed would eventually go to someone in his inner circle. Jonathan had spoke of killing Harrison, but Natalie had never believed he would truly attempt it. Harrison was too well guarded, when he wasn't at Slytherin Manor he was with at least one person who was loyal to the Dark Lord. Who would protect Harrison with their life if necessary.

"How Jonathan? How can you possibly kill him?" Natalie asked, she couldn't see how he would go about it. "He is never alone, and if you fail the Dark Lord won't just kill you." She put strong emphasis on the latter of the sentence. "If you succeed and he were to find out it was you then we will be lucky to be killed, and he would find out. Do you want our daughter to suffer at the hands of the Dark Lord? She's ten years old, a child." She felt light headed at the thought of something happening to their only child. The Dark Lord was exceedingly powerful, she knew that if something happened to his son he wouldn't stop until he found out who was responsible. Even if he had to torture everyone in Britain to do so.

"I won't fail," Jonathan said confidently, his tone tinged with arrogance. Natalie's stomach churned, it felt like she had swallowed acid. Her husband had always been overly confident, always thought that he could do no wrong. The fact that he had rarely been forced to take responsibility for his own actions only served to make him more arrogant. She knew from the look in his eyes that she didn't have a chance to change his mind, and there wouldn't be a thing she could do to stop him. She would never betray him to the Dark Lord, she couldn't, they would both be killed. If she tried to stop him it would only make matters worse. She had Allison to think about, she swallowed hard. "The boy will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, and a school of magic can be quite the dangerous place." A cruel smile formed on his lips. She stared at his hate filled eyes and hoped that her daughter didn't suffer for his choices.

* * *

**REVIEW please :) They make me happy, and a happy writer, writes :)**

**AN:**

**1-I don't believe that Voldemort actually believed the pureblood crap, I think he only said it to attract pureblood followers.**

**2-I got asked if Harrison wears glasses. NO, he doesn't.**

**3-Harrison's last name. I gave him the last name Slytherin instead of Riddle because I honestly don't picture Tom using that one. He hated his father, and I don't see him giving him son that last name. I see him wanting his son to have a last name that showed both prestige and power. In the story people (besides Dumbledore of course) would just think he was another descendant of Salazar Slytherin.**

**4-There is no Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts, it exists, but the Flamel's have it. **

**5-I didn't include Diagon Alley because I have a brief outline of the first three school years and Diagon Alley is needed for the next two. Nothing of importance would have happened so I didn't include it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Good news, bad news. Good news, I got an internship I applied for and desperately wanted. Bad news, that means no time for fanfiction. HOWEVER, one of my friends who I write non fanfic stories with for fun loved the idea of dark Harry so she's going to take over! However, hers will be different because she likes the idea of Dark Harry at Durmstrang. I'm SO SORRY but this is the last time I will come onto this site, so I won't see any PMs or reviews unless by chance I log onto to check them. I hope you all give her story a shot! We write together and have similar styles, although I'll admit she's much more creative! Thank you for everyone who stuck with me! && I'm really sorry!

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

* * *

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort

her url: ~voraciousreader13

penname: VoraciousReader13

story name: Son of Lord Voldemort


	4. New Story

Hello! I've been busy lately, what with an internship and getting ready for the new school year. I had originally planned to not write anymore fanfiction, however my insomnia decided to kick it up a notch so I've had many sleepless nights. I've written about a dozen chapters of a new story, a very dark take on Voldemort raising harry, with how cruel and pervertedly sick I always a imagined death eaters to truly be. I wrote two takes of it, one with harry as an only child, and one with him having a sister, an actual child of Voldemort and Lucius malfoys sister. obviously an extra character changed the story, but I have the same ending planned for both. The chapters are too long though, about 16,000 each so I'd have to half them if I ever posted. I'm considering posting, but only if I know to certain that I can finish. Would you all be interested or are you too disappointed that I didn't finish son of LV? If not, I'll just finish for myself.

thank you to everyone who sent me such lovely PMs.


End file.
